


Welcome to Starbucks

by avesan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, UPDATE I FINALLY MENTIONED KOMAHINA..., also mikan is big anxiety queen, and im self projecting on mikan, bc im a sucker for fluff, coffee shop AU, havent written it yet but, idk how to tag, tgeres gonna be a komahina mention in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesan/pseuds/avesan
Summary: Mikan is having trouble focusing on her med school work, so Ibuki suggests that she does her work outside of the house. From then on, anxiety and gay ensues. (Rated teen, just in case - It'll probably be G lol)





	1. Chapter 1

Mikan stared at her med school work, and sighed. This is what she’d been studying for. All her life, with a passion for helping people out, and for nursing. This work should be easy! She _was_ the Super High School Level Nurse, after all! But...

  
“I- I can’t... I can’t focus o-on my work,” Mikan complained, walking out of her room. Ibuki, who was in the kitchen, listening to music loudly and making a mess, trying to make chia jellybean cupcakes, turned to look at her.

  
“Oooh, that’s no good! Have you tried getting out of the house? Ibuki always finds that working on a song outside always helps her brain juices get flowing!”

  
Mikan frowned. That wasn’t a bad idea. However, Ibuki was a musician. Sure, getting out might help someone be more creative, but... Would it help her focus? If anything, people would be staring at her, and they’d be judging her, and it’d be loud and she couldn’t focus even more, and-

  
“Wait! I think I might have something for you.” Ibuki ran into her room and came out with a small card. “Here! Nagito gave me this a couple months ago to celebrate my first album coming out, but... Ibuki doesn’t drink coffee. You could go into town and work at Starbucks!”

  
“I... I- I’m not sure,” Mikan stuttered, but she then looked up at her roommate. Ibuki was so confident in her idea, and... In the past, she had always helped Mikan break out of her shell. If it weren’t for her, she’d still be alone, being bullied, with no friends... “W-Well... I- I guess it’s worth a try.”

  
Clutching her backpack strap in one hand, phone and gift card in the other, she walked up to the door. It wasn’t too busy, which was... _Good_ , she thought. _Still, that just means I would stand out more, and if I messed up somehow then that would mean that everyone would notice me. And, since this is a small town, there’s a good chance the people here would know me, they’re going to spread rumors, and I’ll be hated by everyone-_

  
Stopping herself, Mikan took a deep breath. “I-i-it’s going to be fine,” she reassured herself, and breathed out as she opened the Starbucks doors. Having her order prepared in her mind, she walked up to the counter.

  
“Hello, welcome to Starbucks! May I take your order?” the barista said, in a sweet voice.

  
“Y-yeah. I’ll have a... a...”

  
Mikan looked up at the barista. She had short, blonde-pink hair. Her pink eyes shined kindly, and her lips were turned in a soft smile. _Holy shit I wasn’t expecting to have a cute barista, I’m going to make a fool of myself-_

  
“A- a- oh my god, I’m so sorry, I- I’ll have a g-grande vanilla latte. W-with, uh- with fat free milk, please.” The girl at the counter smiled. _Is she thinking that I’m stupid now? That I can’t communicate? Is she_  
_trying not to laugh at me? Is she-_

  
“Okay! And is that all?”

  
Mikan nodded. She didn’t want to trip over her words anymore. “Can I have a name for your order?”

  
Mikan smiled awkwardly as she gave the girl at the counter her name. As she made the coffee, Mikan turned away. _She might think I’m a creep if I keep staring at her..._ After a couple long minutes of overthinking, she heard her name being called out.

  
“Thank- Thank you...” Mikan clutched her drink in her hand. Setting herself at a table, she went over to get a straw for her drink. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, covered from head to toe with hot coffee.

  
“Excuse me... are you okay?”

  
Mikan looked up, to see the barista concerned, holding her hand out. _Of course, I knew it. Of course I  
would just happen to be a clumsy bitch, and look like an idiot in front of everyone, and..._

  
“Of- Of course,” she stuttered, quickly getting up. She had already made a bad impression; she didn’t want to make it worse by crawling on the floor. “I’m so s-sorry for this...”

  
“Oh, no! Don’t worry... I’ve done the same thing a few times before. Here- Let me make you a new coffee. On the house.”

  
“Thank- Thank you so much... Thank you so much. I re-really don’t deserve this... Thank you so much,” Mikan repeated.

  
“Ah, no problem! It’s the least I could do.” _Why is this girl being so nice to me_ , Mikan thought, but smiled. Standing around with a coffee-stained shirt, Mikan decided to watch the barista make her coffee this time.

  
_So, I’ve stuttered in front of a cute barista, tripped and spilled my coffee, and now... I’m kind of just... uselessly standing around. Nobody wants me here, probably. I should just pack up my stuff and leave, before I give everyone more reason to laugh at me..._

  
“Mikan, your grande vanilla latte is ready!”

  
She quickly rushed over to the counter, and grabbed the drink. Muttering thanks, she sat down at her table and packed up her stuff. Closing her laptop, she had a better look at the cup.

  
**by the way, my names chiaki! 385-729-4593**

**id love to talk with you some more!!! ^w^**

  
_...On second thought... Maybe everyone here doesn’t hate me, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't call the number!! I just made it up! I don't know why I'm saying this! Yeah ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED THIS.....  
> next update will probably be of Mikan at Nagito and Hajime's wedding!

A week had passed, and Mikan still hadn’t messaged Chiaki. Although, Ibuki had laughed at her a bit when she washed out the old coffee cup, put it on a shelf.

“If Mikan likes that girl so much, why don’t you just call her?” she questioned, after she saw Mikan add her to her contacts.

It wasn’t that Mikan didn’t want to text Chiaki. But… after being humiliated at the Starbucks she worked at, why would anyone in their right mind give the clumsy, humiliated bitch who made a scene in the middle of the café their number? _Probably out of pity. Or maybe even as some cruel joke… to laugh at the idiot who thought someone liked her._

One day, while drawing hearts on her wrist in black pen when trying to study, Ibuki came to her, humming a happy tune.

“Mikaaan! I’ve got your favorite!”

Ibuki was sipping a green frozen drink in one hand, and another Starbucks cup in her hand. It was a grande vanilla latte. Quickly muttering thanks as she took a sip out of the cup, Ibuki laughed.

“Oh! I might have met Mikan’s favorite barista today! Ibuki was talking to her a bit when ordering, and she said her name was Chiaki. She had really pretty blonde-pink hair! I told her about you being nervous to text her, but she’s really hoping to talk to you!”

Mikan _looked_ down. “That’s… probably a lie,” she sighed. “I made- I made a fool of myself last time I was- was there. Who would ever want to talk to me again…? I mean, I’d be perfectly- perfectly happy if-“

“Hey! Stop right there!” Ibuki interrupted, putting her hand on Mikan’s shoulder. She flinched.

“I bet that Mikan was just about to say that she’d be perfectly happy if everyone just teased her. But that’s not true! Ever since she moved in with Ibuki… She’s been laughing more! Smiling more! Doing more! Anyone would be proud of how much Mikan has grown.”

Mikan felt her heart lift. _Well, I… I guess she has a point. If it weren’t for her, I never would have gone out there in the first place. But doesn’t that mean everyone’s just carrying me?_

“Anyways! I came here to let you know that Nagito and Hajime’s wedding is next weekend! Do you want to come?”

Nagito was a close friend of Mikan’s. Although he was a bit… _quirky_ at times, he was always there to ramble to, he never really judged her, and always had an attitude that filled her with hope. _I’d be rather mean to not be there…_

“Y-yeah! I’ll come.”

“Okaaaay! I’ll let them know. Good luck with your studies~!” Ibuki sang, as she practically skipped out of Mikan’s room. Being left alone to herself and her thoughts, Mikan sighed. She went back to her work.

**7) A patient comes in, worried about a persistent cough that has lasted for several weeks. What problems should be tested for? How so?**

_That would most likely be Whooping Cough,_ Mikan thought. Writing about how to confirm if she was correct or not, she quickly got distracted.

_“If Mikan likes that girl so much, why don’t you just call her?”_

Mikan couldn’t call her. Not yet, at least. If she did, she’d probably just stumble over her words again, and scare her away. However, there was a chance Ibuki was telling the truth. That maybe Chiaki actually _was_ looking forward to talking with her. And if that was true…

_I really can’t leave her hanging like this… It would be really selfish – to ignore what she’d want, just to listen to my own fears…_

Taking a deep breath, Mikan took out her phone. Although it took quite a bit of courage, she managed to press send on her message after a couple minutes.

_Today at 8:43 PM_

**sorry I didn’t text you before!!! this is mikan here.**


End file.
